


Blue Eyes

by niqhtwing



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqhtwing/pseuds/niqhtwing
Summary: Blue eyes would always remind Diana Prince of Steve Trevor. Yet, no matter who's blue eyes she looked into, they all reminded her of the love that slipped from her fingers, reminding her that he wasn't coming back to her.





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the DCEU. This story has no relation to any arc whatsoever and similarities to certain arcs or issues are simply coincidences. However, certain things like nicknames, certain facial features and what not have been adapted. In this story, Clark is alive. Hal Jordan is included in this as well.

Blue.

 

 

Bruce’s eyes were blue yet dark and haunting; cold and defensive to almost all that he would allow to see him behind the playful exterior of the persona he presented to the media. Clark’s eyes were blue, yet they were worn out; filled with the long suffering he had to endure from being the world’s hero. They had darkened ever so slightly when he was not smiling, as if he was listening to the anguish cries all over the globe that begged for help he could not give all at once.

 

They were unlike Steve’s eyes; his bright blue eyes that were filled with life and passion despite the war that went around him. Steve’s eyes were filled with hope that the war would end and mankind  _ could  _ be good even if it weren’t all of them. Steve’s eyes reminded her of the waves of the ocean that crashed against the shores of Themyscira where he had first opened them; unwittingly inviting her to a world that would change her. Unwittingly, he invited her to a world that would give her a taste of true love and happiness only to have it taken away from her all too soon.

 

 

Fingers tapped against her shoulder causing her to glance, finding Barry looking at her worriedly. The speedster’s own eyes were a shade of blue; bright and filled with life. They almost reminded her of Steve’s yet to anyone who observed closely, they seemed to be hiding an undertone of pain and suffering.

 

“Diana?” The speedster called out, eyebrows furrowing in worry causing the woman to blink, averting her gaze onto his features; anywhere but his eyes. She arched a perfectly sculpted brow causing the male to point behind her. Her gaze averted towards Bruce, dressed in his infamous Batman suit, his eyes trained on hers, seemingly gazing yet they held undertones of worry.

 

“We were calling you but you wouldn’t answer.” Hal remarked causing her gaze to flicker over to him, finally noticing how the attention seemed to be all on her. With the grace and elegance of her position, she cleared her throat, holding her chin high before turning towards Batman, giving him a nod of her head, “Just continue.”

 

From across her, Clark shook his head, offering her a small tight- lipped smile, “I’m sure this could wait. You don’t seem to be well today. Maybe you should rest.”

 

The Kryptonian glanced at the Bat vigilante who merely huffed, yet dismissed them all the same. Diana was the first to leave, rather thankful of the situation. She couldn't focus on the meeting when they all looked at her; nearly all of them gazing upon her with blue eyes; blue eyes she looked into and desperately tried to search for the man she longed for, only to remember that he wasn't coming back.

 

The cool breeze greeted her as she took a step outside the building, dressed elegantly in her Amazonian regalia. She closed her eyes, attempting to remember what it was like with those few and brief moments with Steve; the feel of his coat around her shoulders, attempting to shield her from the cold air; the warmth of the fire that crackled to life before them; the slight smell of alcohol as the men stank of the beer they had drank earlier that evening. She could remember the gaze he sent her; one filled with fondness and interest, one that she had not recognized until he was out of her grasp.

 

Diana’s eyes flew open as a figure bumped into her causing her to stumble slightly as she was taken by surprise. She simply frowned, moving to straighten herself before speaking, “You should watch where you are heading next time. Not as many people would be forgiving.”

 

Her gaze flickered up to the figure, finding herself instantly attracted to blue eyes. Blue eyes that were so similar to that of Steve’s eyes; filled with the all too familiar light and hope. Her eyes traveled across his features, lips parting slightly at the sight that greeted her.

 

The male was masculine, hidden behind a thick fur bomber jacket that the air force wore, dressed in standard military uniform beneath. His hair was a shade of dirty blonde, fringe falling just above his eyes. His lips were moving, saying words she did not seem to comprehend with how much she was analyzing him because every inch of him looked and reminded her of  _ her  _ Steve. From the looks, down to the voice that seemed to calling out to her.

 

Diana stood upright, the male simply expressing looks of concern. “Wonder Woman, are you alright?” He asked, his tone holding obvious concern, the emotion etching itself onto his face. She gave him a nod of her head earning a sigh of relief from the male who spoke before she could properly reply, shooting her a grateful grin, “Thank God. I didn't want to have to explain to my superior that I may have gotten Wonder Woman angry with me.” He laughed, shaking his head slightly in amusement causing the corners of Diana's lips to curl upwards in amusement.

 

“Superior, you say?”

 

“That's what I said. I'm from the British Government. Which reminds me of my current task at hand.” He remarked, wincing slightly at his own forgetfulness before taking a step back. “If it's not too much, may I ask where Batman is?”

 

Diana swallowed thickly, unable to trust her own voice despite already having spoken. “He is inside. Perhaps still in the conference room. Would you prefer it if I came with you?” She offered causing the male's eyes to widen, quickly shaking his head. “No need! I wouldn't want to impose.”

 

The Amazonian chuckled, shaking her own head as amusement decorated her features. “You would not. I am offering after all.”

 

The blonde merely shot her an embarrassed smile, mesmerizing her with how similar the corners of her Steve’s lips would quirk upwards, the corners of his eyes crinkling at the action. “Maybe next time. But thank you for the offer.” He remarked, “I just need to hand something over and I'd be on my way.”

 

The soldier took a step back, his gaze trained upon hers as she did the same,unable to tear her eyes away. The blonde cleared his throat after a bit, pursing his lips as he took another step back. “It was nice meeting you by the way.”

 

Diana nodded, repeating the words uttered and directing them to him. He chuckled, giving her a little wave before turning his back on her, his figure getting smaller with each step.

 

“Wait!”

 

The soldier turned around, eyebrows furrowed as if he was expecting her to bark a command or the like.

 

“What is your name?”

 

The man smiled once more, looking dazzling and heartbreaking all at once, reminding her once more of the man she missed all these years. Yet the words that slipped past his lips only served to shatter them into pieces unknowingly, filling her with longing and desire as blue eyes stared back at her, bright even from the distance that separated them.

 

“Captain Steve Trevor, at your service.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! Reincarnation at it's finest. I'm not sure if I should make a part two or make this into a multi chapter or make a short collection of ficlets. I haven't read anything that said or has to do with Steve being reincarnated whatsoever so this is really just a burst of idea. 
> 
> This is my first fic in a long while so feel free to leave me some comments!


End file.
